Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig
- Finnish (Yle)= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Corny and Zuma | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = August 21, 2016 November 11, 2016 March 4, 2017 March 23, 2017 April 10, 2017 | writer = Kim Duran | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups in a Jam" | next = "Pups Get Growing"}} "Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig" is the second segment of the 18th episode in Season 3 of ''PAW Patrol''. Zuma is on a wacky windsurfing water rescue after Cornelius the pig decides to go for a ride on a borrowed windsurfing board. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Cap'n Turbot *Wally *Farmer Al *Corny *Dolphins Zuma is out windsurfing as Ryder and Rocky watch him from the dock. As they do, Farmer Al passes by in his pickup with Corny, but when he slows down for Corny to enjoy watching Zuma, the mischievous pig jumps out of the truck and runs towards the beach. Before Al, Ryder, or Rocky can catch him, he manages to get onto a spare windsurfing board and escape onto the water. As Al tries to call Ryder, but soon realizes that Ryder was right next to him the whole time, Zuma calls in to report he's pursuing Corny himself, and Ryder summons the rest of the pups to the Lookout. All of the pups, save for Marshall, get to the elevator, and thanks to Skye keeping them held aloft, they are able to surprise Marshall and dog-pile him, causing Marshall to declare it the best wipe-out ever before heading topside for their orders. While Marshall heads to the beach with his ambulance to await when Corny is brought ashore to check for seasickness, Rocky will take his salvage ship with Ryder to help Zuma with corralling Corny. The team deploys, and once Ryder converts his ATV to hovercraft mode and Rocky converts his recycling truck into it's salvage ship mode, they head out to help Zuma. Zuma does his best to corral Corny, but once Corny is spooked from nearly colliding with another windsurfer and a pair of dolphins, he collides with Zuma and wrecks the sail on his windsurfing board. Rocky brings it aboard his barge for repairs, but while the sail can't be salvaged, Rocky realizes he can make a new one from the stuff in his cargo hold and a piece of driftwood, and with the new sail, Zuma is able to do even better tricks that he could with his old sail, while as for Corny, he soon is attracted to the squid jerky that Cap'n Turbot is feeding Wally at the ''Flounder'', but when Corny rides up onto Wally's head and Wally catches him, the windsurfing board falls off Wally's head and Corny finally plunges into the drink. When Ryder, Rocky, and Zuma arrive, Ryder changes into his scuba gear as he and Zuma head underwater to save Corny, who's gotten his hind leg caught between some rocks. Zuma frees him while Ryder offers Corny his oxygen tank to keep him from drowning, and with the aid of Rocky's salvage crane, they get Corny back to the surface to take back to shore, but not before, at Wally's suggestion, Cap'n Turbot gives Corny some squid jerky to munch on before he's taken back to Farmer Al, as Cap'n Turbot and Wally wave after him and the PAW Patrol. Once Corny is back with Farmer Al, Marshall gives him a check-up with taking his temperature and checking his bones for any bruises or fractures, and gives him a clean bill of health. Shortly thereafter, Corny gets into Al's picnic basket, full of homemade mini-pies made by Farmer Yumi, and it is not long before he scampers off with them while the others are busy watching Zuma perform with his new windsurfing sail, leading to Ryder, Al, and the pups to chase after him once more. *Use his tugboat to rescue Corny and also retrieve the board he's riding. *Examine Corny after he's rescued to ensure he isn't seasick. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): PAW Patrol Sea Patrol DVD.jpg|link=Sea Patrol (Canadian DVD)|''Sea Patrol'' Summer Rescues.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD UK.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Nickelodeon) PAW Patrol Summer Rescues DVD Australia.jpg|link=Summer Rescues|''Summer Rescues'' (Australasia) PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille La Patrouille des mers DVD.jpg|link=La Patrouille des mers|''La Patrouille des mers'' PAW Patrol Mission PAW DVD Germany RTL.jpg|link=Mission PAW (Nickelodeon DVD)|''Mission PAW'' (Toggolino) PAW Patrol The Windsurfing Pig & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Windsurfing Pig|''The Windsurfing Pig'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig's Pages Category:Zuma is on the title card Category:Rocky is a first responder (S3) Category:Marshall is a first responder (S3) Category:Half Episodes (S3) Category:Corny is on the title card Category:No backup responders Category:Zuma calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Kim Duran (S3) Category:Water Episodes Category:2016 Episodes